Confession intime
by Miette Halia
Summary: C'est par une belle matinée d'Automne que Pierre Rochard, le très célèbre maître de la région de Hoenn, s'était décidé à se déclarer. [IronLegShipping]


C'est par une belle matinée d'Automne que Pierre Rochard, le très célèbre maître de la région de Hoenn, soupira, son coeur battant la chamade rien que de penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait (enfin !) à faire. Car, oui, aujourd'hui, Pierre était décidé. Il était décidé à déclarer les sentiments enflammés qu'il éprouvait envers son Métalosse Shiny, qui n'était pas qu'un simple partenaire de combat. Non, à ses yeux, son Pokémon adoré était bien plus que cela. Il était son ami, certes, mais également son frère, sa muse et surtout son aimé.

Longtemps Pierre a tenté de refouler ses sentiments (qu'il considérait comme impurs et honteux) pour le Pokémon Acier. Mais plus les mois passaient et plus il finissait par accepter cet amour particulier qu'il éprouvait envers son partenaire de combat. Et aujourd'hui, AUJOURD'HUI, il allait le faire, lui déclarer ses sentiments au grand jour. Car après tout, un dresseur et son Pokémon se devaient de ne rien se cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

Ajustant son foulard et se recoiffant pour la énième fois, c'est avec une main tremblante que Pierre ouvrit la porte de sa villa pour se diriger vers la plage, où le Soleil couchant se reflétait sur les vagues qui prenaient des reflets ocres. Ce tableau idyllique était on ne peut plus parfait pour une déclaration réussie, et avec cet atout en poche, il était sûr que son Pokémon ne pourrait être indifférent à ses avances.

Bien qu'anxieux, le jeune homme sortit la Pokéball de son cher et tendre de sa poche et il se rendit compte par la même occasion que ses mains transpiraient sous le stress. Grimaçant, Pierre laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de se décider à lancer sa Pokéball pour appeler son Métalosse. Là, son souffle fut coupé à la scène qui se déroula devant ses yeux. La lumière incandescente de la Pokéball ainsi que les rayons du Soleil firent briller la peau lisse du Pokémon acier, révélant ses courbes métalliques (que Pierre savait si douces au toucher) et son regard perçant le transperça de part en part tant il brillait d'un éclat passionné, et sur le coup, Pierre se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour être aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps. Le maître de Hoenn avala sa salive afin de reprendre contenance et lança un sourire qui se voulait naturel vers son Pokémon, qui se rapprocha lentement de lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Le moment était venu... Et c'est alors que Pierre prit une inspiration.

- « Mon très cher compagnon... Je... Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour combattre comme tu devais t'y attendre, mais pour... Pour te confier quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis bien trop longtemps... »

Pierre attendit un instant, relevant timidement les yeux vers son Métalosse, qui lui lança un regard intrigué. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il poursuivit, bégayant et prenant une teinte pivoine :

- « V-voilà j-je... Je ne peux plus te le cacher... J-je t'aime Métalosse ! Je... Je t'ai toujours aimé... Mais j'étais bien trop gêné pour oser me l'avouer... Je s-suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir... Caché ça tout ce temps... J-je ne m'attends pas à ce que mes sentiments s-soient partagés, b-bien sûr... Mais je voulais juste... Te le dire... » Déclara Pierre dans un souffle, sa voix mourant de lui même dans sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Bon sang, il venait de se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne rien dire au final. Maintenant, Métalosse ne pourrait plus le regarder sans savoir que son dresseur avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais ce que Pierre redoutait le plus était un rejet brut et définitif. Il ne voulait pas que Métalosse le méprise, il voulait juste être à ses côtés. Il préférait que son Pokémon éprouve de l'amitié pour lui (Cela lui suffisait amplement pour tout avouer) plutôt que du dégoût. Mais bon, maintenant que toute la tension était retombée et qu'il s'était déclaré, Pierre attendait juste que la sentence tombe, celle qui déciderait de leur vie à tous les deux. Allaient-ils se séparer ou au contraire rester ensemble ?

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement lorsqu'une main métallique releva doucement son menton et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Les yeux de Pierre s'illuminèrent en croisant le regard rempli de tendresse que lui lançait son Métalosse et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Il comprit que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Soulagé et euphorique, Pierre se jeta dans les bras de son Pokémon, celui-ci serrant sa taille fine de ses bras métalliques, heureux de pouvoir enfin pleinement exprimer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son dresseur.

C'est après cela que les deux partenaires filèrent un amour passionné qui dura jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

_**THE END.**_

**GROSSE DEDICASSE A SAMIFER *Lui fait coucou au loin* qui a inventé le nom de ce shipping merveilleux, et sans qui je ne serais rien aujourd'hui. *larme d'émotion* MERCI DE M'AVOIR OUVERT LES YEUX SUR CE MAGNIFIQUE SHIPPING, OTP4EVER.**


End file.
